Viceroyalty Co.
' Viceroyalty Co. '''was founded on August 7, 2010. It started off as a wing, or client guild of East India Republic, founded by its current Guildmaster, Robert Mc Roberts. The guild grew in size and soon overshawdowed its parent guild. '''Viceroyalty Co. '''currently has 500 members, 563 if you count Viceroyalty Co. 2. People and things you should know! Robert Mc Roberts-Guildmaster, Co head of Army with John John Breasly-Co Guildmaster, Co head of Army with Robert Jack Cannonhawk-Former GM of Cannonhawk Guild Home Server: Vachira Capital:Governors Mansion on Port Royal, EITC Dock, nearby beach and Shops. Alliance: Royale Alliance, Current Heads: Robert Mc Roberts and John Breasly (Consuls) ChancellorElections are currently taking place.﻿ History Viceroyalty Co. was founded to provide more space for East India Republic. Three prominent officers were commisioned to form new guilds. Robert Mc Roberts founded Viceroyalty Co., John Breasly founded Royale Knight Co., and Simon Lockward founded Royal Trading Co. The plan cost East India Republic, without thier three prominent officers, the guild began losing members and went inactive. Several members flocked to Viceroyalty Co. the guild grew at a rapid pace. Viceroyalty Co. also invaded Vachira and set up its Government there. Many have called this an act of Tyranny, while others feel Viceroyalty Co. has done a very good job at protecting local interests. After the Invasion of Vachira, Viceroyalty Co. and Royal Knight Co. formed the Royale Alliance to further increase power (By now Royal Trading Co had gone inactive and was not included). It includes about 20 guilds and is a republic, It has 2 Co leaders called Consuls which run for reelection every month. On December 21, Royale Knight Co. and Viceroyalty Co decided to unite. Royale Knight Co. began moving members into Viceroyalty Co. The Crown of Ireland, Rebels of the Co, Treasure Hunter guild, and Cannonhawk guild also followed. News! The Terms as Consul for Kat Hexbones and Lawrenece Daggerpaine have ended. The Election for Consuls will end at 7:00 P.M CST 1/2/2011. The Viceroyalty Co. Party has taken a lead, John and Robert are in 1st and 2nd place respectivlley The Peace party isn't too far behind, Micheal is in 3rd and Jack is in 5th The Cannonhawk party is somewhat close with Jack Cannonhawk in 4th, but with Edward daggerhawk in 10th. Many smaller parties have not gotten any votes. Except for the O'Swine party which is pretty far behind﻿ Subordinate Guilds These guilds are Subordinate to Viceroyalty Co. and are either wings, guild remnants, or guilds owned by guild members other pirates Wings Viceroyalty Co. 2*- Guild master when founded, Assassin. Guild master now, Assassin. *All members of VC 2 are considered full members of VC Guilds owned by Guild members other pirates Royale Knight Co. Guild master when founded, John Breasly. Guild master now, Jean De Vallet Rebels of the Co. Guild master when founded Solomon Burnward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (clone) Burnwards Empire. Guild master when founded Solomon Burward. Guild master now, Solomon Burnward (other clone) Guild Remnants (Guilds without Guildmasters) Knights St. John Army of rouges Crown of Ireland Treasure Hunter guild Cannonhawk Guild Royal Trading Co. Royal Rulers Allies Gen. of Peace Bandidos are Back Viva Voce United Alliance Secret Assault Dead to life Royale Empire Co. Dark Wolfes Pride Grande Dubloons Sartana Famillia Adventure Gallley Corsair's Treasure Grande Doubloons Partnerships Francis Brigade United Co.Empire Wrights Crusade I N F E R N O RAD. A L E R T Wrights Trading Co. Enemies El Bandidos (Civil War) Black Officers Ranks in Army* '''Private-Black Cloth Belt: or Buckled Belt:' Corporal- Green Cloth Belt: Sergeant- Blue Cloth Belt: Sergeant major- Orange Cloth Belt: Lieutenant- White Cloth Belt: Captain- Yellow Cloth Belt: Major-Brown Cloth Belt: Colonel-Gray Cloth Belt: Lieutenant Colonel-Red Cloth Belt: (This can only be held by GM and Co-GM) *These Ranks correspond with those of Francis Brigade. Links http://piratesonlineroyalealliance.webs.com/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKuq4HUYKOs List of Members on Wikia! #Robert Mc Roberts #Assassin #﻿Ned Swordmartin #Andrew #John Breasly #Robert Mc Roberts (My Basic Account) #Lucisac Trivia﻿ Viceroyalty Co. is renowned for its PVP ability. Robert Mc Roberts founded this tradition when El Bandidos invaded Navermo. After his guild suffered two crushing defeats, he arrived in time to drive the Bandidos off of Tortuga. Team PVP is the guilds specialty, they have been known to use Formations and tactics to win on PVP battle grounds. The Current Co-GM of Viceroyalty Co. John Breasly, used to be GM of a guild hostile to Viceroyalty Co. Viceroyalty Co. grew 130 members one day Viceroyalty Co. is the only guild which has equivilant ranks to Francis Brigade News! The Election results are in! John Breasly and Robert Mc Roberts have been elected the Consuls of Jaunary, 2011. As The Consulate enters its Third term, it has proven to be the most stable of all Royale Alliance governments. Before the Consulate, many things before have failed, Councils, Emperors, and Army administrations had all failed. The Current Election has confired the Superiority of the Imperial Party which has elected both canidates each time. The Gen. of Peace party gained many seats and voters. 36% of all votes. The Cannonhawk party gained fewer seats and some voters. The Previously Second largest Party the Royale Party, had dropped many seats and voters. The O'Swine party has also managed to get a few votes. Independents got very few votes. The Results are as follows: The Number on the side is the number of votes. Jack (Peace Party)-4 Micheal (Peace Party)-5 Robert Mc Roberts (Imperial Party)-15 John Breasly (Imperial Party)-12 Andrew (VC independent) Jack Cannonhawk (Cannonhawk party)-5 Edward Daggerhawk(Cannonhawk party) Capt. Mike (VC indepedent) Jack Stromwalker (VC independent) Solomon Burnward (Carribean Union party)-2 James Firetimbers (VC independent) Richerd O'Swine (O'Swine Party)-3 Jakc Darkgun (O'Swine Party) Treasure Hunter (VC independent) ﻿ Category:Guilds Category:Royale Alliance